Dziwnobarwny klejnot/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Wikingowie są silni, twardzi i bardzo odważni. Odwaga to śmieszna rzecz. Wielu się z nią rodzi. Dla innych to niekończąca się walka. A jeszcze inni… taa, za mało znają świat, żeby się bać. Szpadka: Taa! Pyskacz: I proszę, miliony razy powtarzam, a Szpadka to przed chwilą zademonstrowała. Tarcza to jedna z najpotężniejszej broni. Kto następny? Mieczyk: Ale jak to? To co? To ja oddać nie mogę? Pyskacz: W mojej szkole nie. Czkawka, Astrid. Czkawka: A-ale to chyba trochę nie fair. Bo co, mam walczyć z… Sączysmark: Pięknie. Pyskacz: W takiej oto zaistniałej sytuacji, proponuję się nie denerwować i głęboko oddychać. A jeśli to nie wchodzi w grę, dobrze radzę udawać umarlaka. O tak właśnie. Moje gratulacje, dobra walka mała. Astrid: Coś cię boli? Czkawka: Mnie? Nie żartuj. A prawa ręka pewnie lada chwila wróci na swoje miejsce. Pyskacz: Sączysmark, Śledzik. No już, pokazać klasę. Sączysmark: Łuhu! Już ja mu taką klasę pokażę! Sączy-Sączy-smark-smark-smark! Pyskacz: Śledzik, nie ma się co wstydzić. Nie chowamy się za smokiem. No chodź do nas, pokaż się. Hę? Hę? Halo, halo, ktoś coś wie? Nikt nie wie. Śledzik: I co Sztusia? Prawda, że piękny dzień? Ty i ja na naszej tajemniczej wyspie. Żadnych bezsensownych walk i przepychanek. A co najfajniejsze, żadnego Sączysmarka. Łoo… Raz żyła ślicznotka Sztukamięs, tak przesłodka i przepiękna niczym głaz. Aż spotkała raz Śledzika, co w ramionach ją zamykał. A zamykać w ramionach jej lubił się… No trudno… Wiem, że nie wyszło, czasem nie wychodzi. Poważnie? Aż tak źle? Ooo, a to co to? Astrid: Wiecie co? Tak trochę się zaczynam martwić o Śledzika. A może coś mu się stało? Szpadka: Ja wiem? Chyba nie… Mieczyk: Czy on się… no ten, no… świeci? Czkawka: Ty wiesz, Mieczyk, chyba się świeci. Sączysmark: Już niedługo… Czkawka: Eee, Śledzik, a zdradzisz nam gdzie byłeś? Sączysmark: Stary, przegapiłeś walki wręcz. Moja łapa na twojej twarzy. Śledzik: Ja tam częściej korzystam z tej części co mam nad szyją. Sączysmark: Jaką szyją? Śledzik: Ta, prześmieszne. Wybacz, drogi kolego, nie zamierzam cię prowokować. Sączysmark: Za nim nie zamierzysz, spróbuj. Szpadka: Ty, patrz, znowu się świeci. Mieczyk: No widzę. Dziwaczne. Śledzik: To wcale nie ja się świecę. Tylko to. Sączysmark i Mieczyk: Łoo. Czkawka: Co to jest? Pyskacz: To, moi drodzy, Kamień Wielkiego Szczęścia. Raz jedyny mi o nim brat żony własnego wuja opowiadał. Gruby: A myślałem, że on niemy. Pyskacz: Był, dopóki nie znalazł kamienia. Potem się staruch uciszyć nie chciał. Taki kamień przynosi niewyobrażalne szczęście. Wystarczy dotknąć. Sączysmark: Kamień Wielkiego Szczęścia. Aaa… Stoick: Wystarczy! Cofnąć się powiedziałem! Kto znalazł kamień? Śledzik: Eee, ja znalazłem wodzu. Pyskacz: To Kamień Wielkiego Szczęścia. Wikingowa 1: Dla dziecka daj, dziecko szczęścia potrzebuje. Mieczyk: To ma być dziecko? Bardziej wygląda jak kości zapakowane w bekon. Stoick: Nie komentuj, nie twoje. Wiking 1: Dam 3 jaki za kamień i 4 kury. Wikingowa 2: 20 owiec i pierworodnego Gustawa. Gustaw : Serio? Hę? Stoick: Uciszcie się ludzie! Kamień Szczęścia należy do Śledzika. I tylko i wyłącznie Śledzik ma do niego prawo. Wiking 2: Mały, 10 jaków ci dam! Wiking 2: 4 całe kury! Wiking 3: 3 całe kury! Czkawka: Wiesz co? Chodź, pójdziemy sobie. Sączysmark: 20 owiec plus Gustaw Larsen. Odrzucasz taką ofertę?! Zwariowałeś!? No, gadaj, za ile oddasz? Śledzik: Nie oddam ci, nie ma mowy. Za żadną cenę. Sączysmark: A ja myślę, że oddasz. Bo nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kiedy Sączysmark czegoś chce, sobie po prostu bierze. Astrid: No słucham, Smarku, jak bardzo chcesz sobie wziąć? Sączysmark: Hah. Masz farta, że dziewczyn nie biję. Astrid: Poważnie? Ja też nie. Sączysmark: Jak chcecie. Sam sobie wezmę. Czkawka: Śledzik! Ty jesteś pewien, że tak chcesz? Śledzik: Strasznie to wszystko stresujące. Sam widziałeś, prawie mnie stratowali. Astrid: Normalnie jak wór mąki. Śledzik: Odłożę go grzecznie na swoje miejsce i nie będę więcej zawracał głowy. Kamień Wielkiego Szczęścia, tak, jasne. Łu, smoczku! Dokąd tak szybko?! Czkawka: Musiały coś wyczuć. Ej, a nie mówiłeś, że ten kamień to gdzieś zakopany? Śledzik: No był. Czkawka: To ja już nie rozumiem. Astrid: Czy to…? Śledzik: Smocze gniazda. Astrid: Aha, ale po smokach… Po co komu w gnieździe kamienie? Czkawka: Bo to chyba nie są kamienie. Śledzik: O rany, smocze jaja. Że też na to nie wpadłem. To, które wykopałem, pewnie po prostu wypadło z gniazda. Niesłychane, mało brakowało, a odebrałbym mamusi maluszka. Czkawka: Ale nie odebrałeś. Robimy tak: oddajemy jajo i szybko znikamy. Mamusie są gdzieś blisko. Astrid: No, chyba nawet bardzo. Śledzik! Żegnaj się ładnie i lecimy! Śledzik: No dobra, dobra, dobra. Pa, pa smocze jajeczko, co tak się ładnie mienisz. Czkawka: Lecą za nami. Astrid: Słyszę, ale nie widzę. Śledzik: Ja też, je też nie widzę. Czkawka: Ło! Nie wiem co to, ale strzela w nas jakimś trochę ciekłym kwasem. Śledzik: Niewidzialne kwasoziolne smoki? Miodzio. Czkawka: Tu jest za ciasno! Uciekajmy z tych drzew. Łaa! Sączysmark: A nie mówiłem? Jak coś chce, to sobie biorę. Sieroty. Śledzik: Smok co pluje wrzącym kwasem. Jest! Mam! Nazywa się Zmiennoskrzydły. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi Księga. Czkawka: A jakiś rysunek? Śledzik: No właśnie nie ma. Czkawka: Bo w sumie jak tu narysować, kiedy nie widać? Śledzik: Lepiej słuchajcie dalej. „Ten przedziwny gatunek potrafi zmieniać barwy skóry by wpasować się w otoczenie”. Astrid: Hej, napisali coś o jajach? Śledzik: Nie. Ale to nie wyglądało jak jajo, prawda? Bo gdyby wyglądało, to bym przecież nie kopał i nie zabierał… Czkawka: Śledzik. Nie stresuj się. Przecież nikt nie przypuszczał… Śledzik: A widział… mogłem… Czemu na to nie wpadłem? Czkawka: Nie ma strachu. Liczy się tyle, że oddaliśmy jajo matce i po strachu. Nie wiadomo co by się stało, gdyby jajo zostało na Berk. Eeee, a co ty masz? Mieczyk: No, co ja mam? Może szczęście do końca świata? Tereteterete… Astrid: Daj, potrzymam. Mieczyk: Chyba po moim zimnym, martwym truchle! Astrid: Hej, skąd je macie? Szpadka: Handel wymienny, dziewczynko. Czkawka: Hej, ale z kim handel?! Sączysmark: Spokojnie, bez nerwów, krzyków. Nie rzucać się. Po kolei, po kolei. Pani z rękohakiem daje 6 jaków i 3 kury. Kto da więcej? Kto da więcej? Gustaw: Kto da więcej?! Kto da więcej?! Sączysmark: 7 jaków, 4 kury, kosz siekierek! Ludzie, halo! To już ostatni kamień! Kto chce szczęścia do końca życia? Po raz pierwszy. Po raz drugi. I sprzedane! Gustaw, leć, ostatni kamień wygrywa Wiadro. Cóż, to tyle kochani. 3 kamienie miałem i 3 kamienie poszły. Pora się zbierać. No co jest? Po zabawie. Idźcie sobie! Czkawka: Sączysmark! Co tu się dzieje?! Sączysmark: A jak się wydaje, cwaniaczku? Się bogacę. Śledzik: Ale nie możesz. Sączysmark: Sorka, za późno. Kamyczki się rozeszły. Gustaw: Rozeszły. Czkawka: To nie są kamyczki. I przykro mi, ale nie przynoszą szczęścia. Sączysmark: Co ty gadasz? Patrz na to. Mnie przynoszą. Ty widzisz jaki mam zwierzyniec? Siekierek mam pełno. Astrid: Baranie, te kamienie to smocze jaja. Śledzik: Eee, Zmiennoskrzydłych tak dla ścisłości. Sączysmark: Zmienno… Ściemno… Ag.. A co mnie to obchodzi? Liczy się tyle, że ja bogaty, a ty nie. Gustaw: My bogaci a wy nie. Czkawka: Facet, teraz się skup. Trzeba się tych jaj szybko pozbyć z Berk, bo stanie się coś naprawdę strasznego. Śledzik: Bo ten… Oddzielenie smoczej mamy od jaja to kiepski pomysł. Szczególnie takiej co to jej nie widać, a pluje wrzącym kwasem. Sączysmark: Serio? A ty to co? Śledzik: Oj, bo ja nie wiedziałem. Sączysmark: Nie wiedziałeś, ja wiedziałem. Bogaci, biedni. Co za różnica? Jaja się rozeszły, a ja, sorry, zwrotów nie przyjmuję. Gustek, powiedz im. Gustaw: Żadnych zwrotów! Sączysmark: Hehe, chcecie jaja? Zabierz je zadowolonym klientom. Śledzik: Ach, wszystko moja wina. Czkawka: Przestań, Śledzik, wcale nie twoja. Śledzik: Właśnie, że moja. Bo gdybym nie poleciał na te wyspę i nie zabrał jaja, Sączysmark nie wiedziałby gdzie ich szukać i nie balibyśmy się, że wściekłe matki rzucą się na nas z wrzącym kwasem. Astrid: Ty wiesz, kiedy tak to ujmiesz, to rzeczywiście wina jest jakby twoja. No co? Mówię tylko. Czkawka: Teraz już mało istotne czyja wina. Bierz się w garść, trzeba znaleźć jaja. Mieczyk: To tak: ja liczę do trzech, ty mnie walisz z całej siły i lecę do dziury. Szpadka: Eee… Ale pewny jesteś? Pamiętasz, jak cię kiedyś coś takiego uszkodziło? Mieczyk: Noo, daj spokój. Teraz to mam Kamień Wielkiego Szczęścia. Skórogrile Ognioglisty nie mają ze mną żadnych szans. Szpadka: Jak życzysz. Dzięki ci Thorze. Aaa! Mieczyk: Aaa! Ee-ej! Co ty robisz? Astrid: Skórę ci ratuję. Dość dosłownie. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, to nie jest Kamień Szczęścia tylko smocze jajo. Mamusia tego tu to niebezpieczna smoczyca, która zmienia się w co tylko chce, pluje wrzącym, okropnym kwasem i niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, jasne? Mieczyk: Hm… Aha… Czyli… Jeśli takie drzewo, na ten przykład, zacznie nagle pluć strasznym kwasem… Szpadka: …Znaczy to, że to nie drzewo ale smok? Astrid: Łał! Załapali za pierwszym zamachem. Szpadka: Nie jesteśmy imbecylami. Mieczyk: Ja to już na pewno… A no właśnie, tam się chyba jeden skitrał. Astrid: Łał. Zmiennoskrzydły. Czkawka: Ale numer. Naprawdę wtapia się w tło. Mieczyk: Czkawka. Ruchy! Weź go szybko oswój. Będzie mi pluł kwasem w siostrzyczkę. Ał! Czkawka: Aa! Mieczyk: Całkiem nieźle. Ale patrzcie smoki, ja tu mam Kamień Wielkiego… Aaa… Aaa! Czkawka: Łał, widzieliście? Szpadka: Dobrze, że poleciały. Czkawka: Ee, no nie, nie poleciały. Astrid: A ty skąd wiesz? Śledzik: Przecież sama widziałaś. Wszystkie przyleciały raptem po jedno jajo. Astrid: Czy… ty… chcesz powiedzieć to co ja myślę, że chcesz? Mieczyk: A to to chcesz powiedzieć. Czekaj, co chcesz powiedzieć? Śledzik: Że Zmiennoskrzydłe nie odlecą, dopóki nie odzyskają wszystkich jaj. Czkawka: Trochę mało tego. Dopóki nie odzyskają tych jaj, narobią nam na wyspie niezłego rabanu. Stoick: Czyli mam rozumieć, że naszą wyspę zaatakowały hordy smoków. Nie dość, że dzikich, to jeszcze ich nie widać. Mieczyk: No. Jeszcze plują, wodzu, strasznym kwasem. Super ten kwas. Stoick: W takim razie pędem wskakujcie na smoki. Będziemy z nimi walczyć. Czkawka: Niestety to nie jest takie proste. Możemy sobie walczyć, ale one nie odlecą dopóki nie dostaną czego chcą. Śledzik: A chcą tylko odzyskać maluchy. Ach, ojej, to wszystko moja wina. Pyskacz: Stoick! Ty wiesz co ja odkryłem?! Ten kamień to wcale nie kamień! To jajo Zmiennoskrzydłego. O dziwo jakoś zawsze mi się mylą. O, a wy to tu po co? Stoick: Czkawka. Słucham synu, masz jakiś plan? Czkawka: Myślę, że trzeba ewakuować ludzi z wyspy, znaleźć wszystkie jaja i oddać smokom. Wtedy odlecą do siebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest za późno. Stoick: Przez wszystkie lata mojego wodzowania na Berk nawet przez chwilę nie zagościł strach. I to się nie zmieni. Wikingowa: Aaa! Aaa! Czkawka: Patrzcie! Szukają jaj. Stoick: A gdzie on się podział? Czkawka: Aa, no bo właśnie. Zmieniają kolory i wtapiają się w tło. Mieczyk: Jest, widzę go. Szefie, ja go załatwię. Smok, nie ruszaj się. Ja jestem twoim panem. Stoick: Chyba go nie ma. Czy się mylę? Czkawka: Nie ma i to dawno. Stoick: Słuchaj, synek, lećcie po jaja. My zajmiemy się smokami. Czkawka: Szybko! Wiking 1: Aaa! One są wszędzie! Wszędzie i nigdzie! Stoicku, zrób coś, błagamy. Stoick: Aaa! Pyskacz: Aaa! Wiking 2: Ratunku! Ratunku! Ratunku! Wikingowa: Torze przenajświętszy! Pyskacz: Czkawka miał rację. Wiesz co Stoick? Ciężko znaleźć to, czego nie widać. Stoick: Pędem nad wodę! Wszyscy na łodzie, szybko! Opuszczamy wyspę! Wiadro: Da, dadadadada, da. Ratunku! Na pomoc! Halo, na pomoc! Astrid: Jajo! Wiadro, smok chce jajo! Wiadro: Jakie jajo?! Aaa! Śledzik: Dzień dobry. Proszę mi oddać kamień. Wikingowa: Ale ja oddałam Gustawa. Sączysmark powiedział: „żadnych zwrotów”. Śledzik: Odzyskamy Gustawa. Gdzie jajo? Wikingowa: Aaa! Moje dziecko! Śledzik: Łapie je! Już złapie! O, Sztuczku, patrz jakie słodkie. Słodkie? Uuu. Ble. A rzeczywiście coś jak bekon. Pyskacz: Jak się zaraz nie uspokoicie to… Już ja was złapie za karki i tak wytarmoszę… Stoick: Wiesz, że nie pomagasz? Ludzie, nie bójcie się! Bez paniki! Czkawka: Tata! Czekaj! Wstrzymaj się! Zabrały jaja! Smoki odleciały. Pyskacz: Serio? A to tam, to co? Czkawka: Fatalnie. Zostały jeszcze cztery. Śledzik: Ale przecież jaja były trzy. Astrid: Widzicie? Obserwują łódź. Pyskacz: Ale po co? Po co im…? Śledzik: Bo już po nic. Chcą tego co na łodzi. Ostatnie jajo. Bardzo was proszę, zajmijcie się smokami. Czkawka: A co chcesz zrobić? Śledzik: Coś co już dawno, daaaawno powinienem zrobić. Czkawka: Tato… Stoick: Gotowy. Śledzik: A dokąd to się wybierasz? Sączysmark: A kto pyta? Gustaw: A kto pyta? Śledzik: Gustaw, marsz do mamusi, ale już. Gustaw: Hę? He… Sączysmark: Oj weź, no jak mogłeś? Dzieciak zaczynał mi się podobać. Śledzik: No dawaj, koniec zabawy. Sączysmark: He, z przyjemnością. Śledzik: Przecież wiesz co mam na myśli. Gdzie jest jajo? Sączysmark: Nie twoja sprawa. A co ty mi zrobisz rybciu, drybciu, hę? Śledzik: Aaaa! A teraz słuchaj. Możesz robić ze mną co chcesz. Możesz mi grozić, nabijać się, kpić sobie z mojej niesłychanej wiedzy, ale nigdy w życiu nie próbuj stawać między jajem a jego matką. Zrozumieliśmy się, czy może powtórzyć? Wiadro: O, w tych nieśmiałkach to drzemie szatan. Gruby: Na twoim miejscu bym oddał. Dzieciak wpadł w trans, ja to bym się bał. Śledzik: Brawo mała. Szukaj smoczku. Hmmm… I co my tu mamy? Chyba jajo. Wezmę sobie, pozwolisz? A może masz coś przeciwko? Tak też sądziłem. A teraz wybacz, kolego, przeznaczenie wzywa. Smoki! Hej, hej! Wiem, że gdzieś się czaicie! Chodźcie po mnie! Ha… Aaa! Aa! I świetnie, wszyscy w komplecie. Cześć, jestem Śledzik. Sporo o was czytałem. Ale jak widać za mało. No dobra. Powiem wam teraz jak będzie. Za chwilę oddam wam jajo, a wy grzecznie je weźmiecie i zostawicie nasze Berk w spokoju. Obiecuję wam, jeśli nie zaplujecie mnie tym kwasem, będę pilnował i to do końca życia, żeby nikt a nikt, nie dobrał się więcej do waszych maleństw. Może być? No tak… No ty chy… Aaa! Oj, Czkawka, poważnie. Tak z bliska, twarzą twarz, wyglądały znacznie groźniej. Tak, tylko mówię, bo w końcu ktoś tu je widział z samego bliska. No właśnie. Teraz jeszcze zęby i ten okropny kwas. Idealnie. Czkawka: Wiesz co sobie myślę? Śledzik: No pewnie, że wiem. Trzeba znaleźć jednego i dokładnie obejrzeć. Czkawka: Nie. Nie obejrzeć, wytresować. Pyskacz: Sączysmark. Śledzik. Wasza kolej. Śledzik: Wybacz proszę, jest coś, co od dawna bardzo mnie korci. Czkawka: Odwaga, a brak strachu to zupełnie inne rzeczy. Bo tak naprawdę nie ważne, że się boisz. Ważne, że nie uciekasz. Czy to ratujesz smocze jajo, chronisz przyjaciół… Czy po prostu masz ochotę tak komuś sprać rogi, że aż mu pójdzie w tarczę. Sączysmark i Śledzik: Jaaaa! en:Gem of a Different Color (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze